Kaizoku no Slave
by Akiraki
Summary: Please Read and Review! The first Chapter is on the 3rd page, as I will keep the draft of chapter one up and the A/N, as well. Allen fell prey to the darker side of life when he is sold as a slave to the Noah Family. While traveling, Kanda is a pirate with a red haired Lycan as his first mate, who just loves finding treasures. Even if that treasure happens to be a slave.
1. Chapter 1

**Repost of this after a loooong time but I hope this time I get the ten Reviews. only have 7. FIXED the glitch.**

**This is not the REAL chapter one; it's just a draft to see if people would like me to continue with this story. R&amp;R I have to get at least 10reviews that are positive to put up the real chapters...**(^-^)

Chapter one PRISONER

A small boy stumbled down the old ally way about halfway before he collapsed from exhaustion. He landed on the ground with a thump right in front of a caramel-skinned man. The man stood up and walked over to the collapsed form and knelt down. Poking the boy with a long slender finger, he rolled the small figure over to see his face.

The boys face was covered in grime and grit from not being washed in who knows how long. There were also traces of tear stains, too. His hair was matted and so dirty it was a dark brown color. Looking at the rest of him, the man sighed. The boy was wearing nothing but discarded rags that were roughly tied together: the shirt was more holes than anything else, the pants were actually a pair of tore trousers and some shorts a couple sizes to big, he also had a mitten covering one hand, and to finish his attire he also had only on shoe that was three sizes too small.

Knowing that the boy had nothing worth stealing or even taking to sell he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The man knew just the people who would buy a street rat like this one for purposes he did not care about. And they were the Noah, the richest and cruelest batch of nobles in the country. They controlled just about everything in the seaside town, except a couple of the freelance ships that docked sometimes. Pushing that thought aside the man headed to the checkpoint.

Nearly half an hour later, the man came to an old building sitting in between the rich and poor districts. This was the place the man had brought the boy to sell him for a small sum. Pushing the door open he walked in to the poorly lit room that only held a chair, a table, a small cot, and several small to medium sized cages several of them holding others.

Sitting on the chair was a small girl, who wore a schoolkids outfit. Her hair was so black it looked purple. She held a childish smile on her face that said she loved to torture helpless creatures. She look up at the man who had just walked in. "So, have you brought me another product to sell, Tyki." she said this as more of a statement than a question. Nodding, Tyki set the small boy down for the girl and said, "Quite right, Miss Rhode. Not much of one but he should make a nice little_ toy_ once he's cleaned up." He put some emphases on the word toy, then gave a light chuckle.

Knowing what he meant Rhode walked over to the small pile of rags to examine it. She looked him up and down for several minutes. Then she walked back to her chair and sat down. Straightening up, she asked, "How much?"

Rubbing his chin in thought Tyki made an estimate. "How about ten pounds... that should do me for now." He whispered the last part to himself. Rhode nodded in agreement and counted out his money. Soon as she sent him on his way, she stood up and approached her new toy for now. She knew she would have to clean him up to see just how pretty he would be. She had known that the boy would sell higher than any of the other products she now had would sell together.

She scooped the small boy into her arms and set to work cleaning him up...

About a week later.

Allen was being taken to the Noah mansion by his caretaker, Miss Rhode. Walking beside her, he didn't make a sound because he knew that she took pleasure in being cruel to the products she sold to the rich folk.

They arrived at the mansion around tea-time and were shown into the parlor to wait for the owner to come meet them. Smiling Rhode waved the man, who had escorted them in, out then turned to Allen and said, "This will be your new home, Allen, and you had better do as they tell you. I don't do refunds and they are my best customers. Okay?" Allen only nodded his head knowing that she meant every word of the threat. He just sat on the small cushioned chair with his legs dangling off the side. He placed his hand in his lap as to not be a cause for anymore problems.

When Allen had woken up a week earlier he had found that he was in a change of clothes that weren't full of holes. But when he sat up and looked around he found that he was in a cage. The cage held only a blanket to cover up with at night. Nothing more, nothing less. Then Allen noticed his head felt lighter than it had. Looking around he couldn't find anything that he could use to check his appearance. But he did notice that there were other cages that held others like him. The closest cage on his right held a little girl no older than him. She had blonde hair that was held in a ponytail that was braided into about a dozen smaller pigtails. She had been staring at Allen, but before he could ask her to help the door to the place opened to reveal a girl in a uniform and hair that was a blackish-purple. He also noticed her eyes were a gold-ish color.

Smiling she walked to Allen's cage and opened it. Reaching in she grabbed his arm and yanked him out, where he promptly fell onto the floor. Giggling she dropped his arm and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a hand held mirror she lowered it to Allen's eye-level. Looking at the mirror he sat up noticing the shortness and how clean his hair was. It was a natural blonde that was so bright it was white and then he noticed how clean he was.

Allen shuddered because soon after that he had learned that Miss Rhode like to _play_ with the products. Before the second day Rhode had given him a scar on the left side of his face. That scar, that was bandaged now, would haunt him for the rest of his life. He thought that he might have a slight blindness in the eye once he was fully healed, because it really bothered him when he had to change the bandages.

They had been sitting there in the parlor for fifteen minute when two men walked in. the first to enter was a man of great proportions and no one would deny that he was a man who ate his fill and then some. The second man was Tyki, but this time he was finely dress and smoking a cigar. The two men were talking about business but were polite enough to stop and greet the young lady that they were meeting.

Looking at the group Allen wondered I how his life would be her, not knowing that the man who had pick him up was the same one standing not five feet away from him.

An Hour later...

Allen was shown to a small room that was on the fourth floor in a tower. The door to his room was at the bottom of the stairs which open onto the second floor and locked on the outside. The maid that had shown Allen here had said that he should become comfortable with living here because no one ever escaped the mansion. Allen looked around the room seeing only a bed and a table. The room didn't even have a window, but was lit with several gas lamps. Allen then walked over to the bed and sat down. And so his life here started...

Review and you get the real chapter... ^^


	2. AN please read

This is not an update, sorry. This is to acknowledge a man who helped inspire many. In memory of Robin Williams Aug. 11, 2014 R.I.P

"I used to think the worst thing in life was to end up all alone, it's not. The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel all alone." -RW


	3. Chapter ONE

**I'll post the rest tomorrow because I have to rewrite it from my other PC. If I Don't Harassment of the author (me) is allowed.^^**

CHAPTER ONE: PRISONER (part one)

Stumbling the child picked himself back up, then sluggishly put one foot in front of the other. He seemed to be trying to walk but did not have the strength for it. Turning down an alley he leaned against the wall, pausing to take rasping breathes, then continued his trek down the alley.

Watching the boy was a man with caramel skin and pitch-black hair. He was sitting on the corner of an alcove to a doorway wearing a dirty pair of overalls and a patch-work blue shirt underneath had caught sight of the boy when he had entered the alley.

He saw the boy stop and take a break but, then, he continued with his sluggish walk. Lighting a cigarette the man did not lift a finger to help. After about ten minutes the boy made it half way down the alley. Now the caramel man could make out some detail; however, the boy collapsed then. His body just gave a shudder and he fell head first hitting the brick-work of the ground. There was an audible THUNK that echoed down the rest of the alley.

Putting his cigarette out the man stood up and strolled over to the boy. The child looked like a pile of rags, because his clothes were just a patch-work of rags upon rags. Even his feet were rapped in pieces of torn cloth in an attempt to keep them warm. His hands were the same, though there were a lot more rags around his left hand.

Using his shoe the man maneuvered the boy over so he could see hid face.

When he was finally flipped the man could make out a flawless, but pale face that was covered by his hair. The kid's forehead was starting to swell with a knot from the fall. But the man could not tell the color of the hair because it was so matted and dirty it looked a brownish color.

Sighing, the man Knelt down and lit another cigarette before he scooped the boy into his arms. His first thought was how light the child was but he shrugged it off a just something that happens to those who live on the streets. His next thought was figuring out how much money he could get out of him.

Making sure he had a good hold on the unconscious boy he strolled out of the alley at the other end and out of sight.

Making his way down to the shadiest part of town, the caramel man knew he was about to make some money for his nightly gambling and pleasuring.

Seeing the place he was headed, which was an old bar called 'Nips and Tips', he picked up his stroll to a saunter. He was a regular at the bar, it's poker tables, and all the ladies knew him in the most intimate of ways.

He was a legend in bed.

Passing the front door the caramel man then turned down the side alley next to the joint on the right. Taking about five steps he came to a smaller door that jutted out and lead down into a basement like area.

This area was the bar owner's secret room.

This room was made for one purpose and one purpose only. To train and sell slaves on the black market. And the owner dealt exclusively with human slaves. People would bring foreigners in, or they sometimes brought in those who were found living on the streets.

But if they brought in those who were not quite human like the halfings of some wolf or tiger she would put the creature out of its misery.

Though they both sold for the same price because slave were bought only by this who held money. Truthfully, there were two types of slaves; the ones bought only for labor were quite plain looking. the second type were those who held unmistakable beauty and they were trained for pleasuring their masters.

The beauty these slaves held was quite rare.

They would be sold or rented for a higher price to the labor slaves but most would just train the plain slaves to pleasure which dropped the price for the others.

The man knocked on the door twice, paused, then thrice he knocked again. He waited a few moments when the door opened revealing a man taller than the door frame.

Leaning down, he looked at the man standing outside then asked, "What's the password..."

Smiling, the man replied, "Sweets..."

The big guy returned the smile, then answered,"Lady Rhode has been wondering when you would show up again, Tyki." The big man stepped aside to let Tyki inside and closed the door behind him.

**Should be more tomorrow...**


	4. Chapter ONE part two

Chapter One: PRISONER (part two)

"Well, Skin-kun, it was a nice night out so I decided to take a stroll. So, where is my little niece?"

They walked through a small corridor in single file, when they entered the room at the end that was actually quite spacious. Well, it would be if it was not filled with cages that housed the slaves as they were being trained. Or when they were being _naughty,_ as Lady Rhode said.

The ones that had yet to be bought were tied up by the ankle in the corner of the room.

None tried to escape because they knew they would not be able to make it. Or were scared of what Tyki's niece would do to them when they were captured again.

Yet there was still a small area of the room that was not filled with cages or slaves. Instead there was a shelf next to the wall that held items that most people saw or imagined to be in a dungeon or torture chambers like shackles, knives, hammers, and some things that Tyki could not describe.

Next was a small fire pit that held several iron rods that glowed red hot from the heat and fire.

Then there was a table with a three legged chair that sat out away from it all. In the chair sat a child-like girl, who was really much older than one would think, but she had caught a disease years back that had stunted her growth and aging process.

She had a child-like smile on her tanned face that said she loved to torture helpless creatures; and, her hair was chopped short and looked like someone had taken sheers to it. The hair stuck out in all directions which were several different lengths. It was also the same color as her so called Uncle Tyki's hair.

She was wearing a short skirt and a white blouse that seemed like something a young girl would wear and not something someone her age would.

Tyki almost forgetting that he was still held the unconscious boy in his arms, strolled over to his niece and set him down on her table.

Giggling, Rhode looked at the small malnourished boy.

Poking and prodding him every now and again, she looked him over from top to bottom. Then, she turned toward Tyki asking with her eyes, _where'd you pick up the runt?_

Lighting his cigarette, he sighed and said, "Where ya think I got him, darling."

Rhode just nodded in understanding and asked in return, "So, how much?"

"Quite right, darling... Not much of a buy but he should make a nice _toy_ once he's cleaned up." He put a little emphasis on the word, then gave a light hearted chuckle.

He continued after a moment, "How 'bout thirty pounds, eh?"

Rhode nodded in agreement and walked over to her shelves of horror and grabbed a bag off the third shelf. Taking it back to the table she counted out the amount that Tyki desired.

Soon as she sent him on his way, she stood up again and approached the her new toy _for now._ She knew she would have to clean him up to see just how pretty he would be.

She, unlike her uncle, had known that the boy would sell higher than any of the other products she had now, or likely would ever have, would sell together. Her gut was telling her this, and it was never wrong when it came to finding beauties to sell and profit from.

_Somewhere on a ship..._

Kanda was debating with himself, _to jump or not to jump._ He had been given the unfortunate task of helping the other two cabin boys today. Right now he was up in the crow's nest with the one named...Rabi? Nabi? Was it rabbit? No, no it couldn't be... Oh, wait it was Lavi.

Well, he was supposed to be keeping watch for other ships or land in the distance but the kid next to him couldn't (no, wouldn't) stop talking and talking. It was getting on Kanda's nerves with his droning voice.

Kanda was seriously thinking about jumping from the nest. It was only a couple hundred feet high, he might actually die the first time, he hoped, because if he didn't he would be stuck in a cast in the cabin with the _baka_ as his nurse.

"Shut up..." Kanda growled.

Lavi just looked up at Kanda for a moment, then, "But you haven't said anything but that. And that's just too boring, Yu." Pricking up his right wolf ear,"You need to loosen up and talk a little.."

Before Kanda could snap at Lavi for using his given name, someone called up to them.

"Kanda, Lavi. Come down it's time to switch watch."

**Still not done with the chapter. I'll post it by Monday night, Promise.**


End file.
